


Online Dad-ting

by whiskeytomyheart



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M, Online Dating, dad jokes, the Tinder AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeytomyheart/pseuds/whiskeytomyheart
Summary: When my daughter insisted that I need to get back to the dating game, this is not what I had in mind.I mean, Tinder?Really?orThe dating app AU that no one asked for.





	Online Dad-ting

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first fic in the daddiest fandom ever! I'll try to update daily, but I'll probably update like once a week or something? Anyway, enjoy the story!

For the love of dogs and puppies.

Gulping, I accepted the phone that my daughter just shoved right into my face, the screen already opened to a particular app.

I stared horrifiedly at my phone's screen, showing the app's welcome page. The couch didn't feel as comfortable as ten minutes before this app shoved right in front of my face.

"Come on, Rad Dad!" Amanda smirked, she looked like she's having so much fun over my misery. "It will be fun, maybe you'll find the love of your life or something."

"Or something," I replied with flat tone, and then laughed with the same tone. The phone screen still blaring brightly, still on the horrendous app. "You know, you only call me 'Rad Dad' when you find something super amusing. And this something is currently my horror and fear for dating app. Oh, woe me."

She rolled her eyes, and then plopped back into the couch, hands folded in front of her chest. "You don't only fear dating app, dad, you also fear dating in general shit."

"Language!" I chided at her, and once again she rolled her eyes. God. "And stop rolling your eyes at me! One day, they will disappear into the top of your head, and you will be remembered as The Girl Who Got Cursed By Her Dad Because She Rolled Her Eyes At Him Too Many Times."

She punched me playfully on my arm with a laugh. Ouch. Whether that punch was indeed hard, or I was just getting soft.

Probably getting soft, with my ability to run away from the sight of any gym.

I shot an amused look to her. "Anyway, I'm so glad to know that my daughter understand her dad's fears so well. Tearing up a little bit, here. Now, tell me, why do I need this dating app again?"

"Because it's like dating, you see? Without the meeting part—which you hate and we're still working on that part. ...Well, without the meeting part at least until your choice of man and yourself choose to meet up. Just, come on, dad! Sign up!"

Oh, no. I refused to look at Amanda's face because right now she used the voice that she usually used when she wanted something, probably also showing her famous puppy eyes on me. The one with sparkles and big doe eyes. The one that she learned from me.

What can I say, puppy eyes run in this family.

"For me! Please?"

Oh, no. She also used the magic word.

I sighed dramatically, throwing my free hand up in the air. "Fine! I try this silly app at least for a week if that makes you happy and stop pestering your old man about it."

"Yes!" Pumping her fist up in the air, Amanda's victorious laugh filled up our living room.

"Anything for my Manda Panda."

"I love you, pops—"

I quickly cut her off, "But! In one condition."

She huffed, and squinted her eyes at me with a suspicious look. "...What?"

"If by the day after tomorrow I don't find someone interesting enough, I will uninstall the app," I smiled smugly, while Amanda's face wore an expression similar to when she's watching conspiracy documentary.

There's no way in hell I would find someone's interesting enough (and well, good looking enough) in this god-forsaken app, anyway.

"What? Dad!" She looked like she wanted to punch me hard in my shoulder. Well, as long as it's not my knees. "You said at least for a week!"

Ah, so she tried to bargain.

"Well, I changed my mind, kiddo. 3 days. Take it or leave it."

I stared at Amanda's eyes. Amanda stared back at me and still looking like she wanted to punch me hard but she didn't because I'm her dad and she loved me. But at the end, she sighed heavily.

"Fine. 3 days. Deal?" She offered her right hand. "You drive a hard bargain, dad."

"Deal. You know you love it, sweetheart," I shook her hand with a small grin. My expression was the epitome of calmness, but I cackled like a villain in my mind. Ah. The joy of parenting.

Amanda stood up from the couch, and then yawned. I didn't know how she still looked like the cat who got the cream even though I was technically at the better end of the bargain. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Good night, Manda!" I said with a cheerful tone, delighted because I just need to keep the app for 3 days.

"Good night, dad." But right before she reached her room's door, the little devil turned her head back at me and I swear to god gave me an evil smirk. "Have fun with Tinder."

She proceeded to whistle, innocently, until she disappeared into her room.

Oh, god. I groaned quite loud.

What did I just get myself into?

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an intro chapter, sorry folks. But we will meet the bad dad and the other dads soon enough, heh.
> 
> P.S: Get it? Online dad-ting? Yes, I'm a pun trash.


End file.
